King Me
by urgardianangel
Summary: Soul's a prince and Maka's was princess before her family's accident. Soul is 18 and Maka is turning 18. Character behaviors may be slightly off:  A lemon will occur, so if you don't like it, then...DON'T READ IT! Enjoy! ;
1. Prologue & Ch 1

**King Me**

(Maka's Pov) Prologue

It was the same as every other night. This same damn dream every night that makes no sense at all. Everyone around me looked familiar but I couldn't put a name to the faces. We were at a very regal party with ball gowns, tons of royal looking people, etc. I noticed I was standing with a group of people who were the familiar looking ones, all dressed with such a powerful look and also looked like they were dripping with wealth. But why was I standing with them in the front of the room looking down at all the dancing people. I looked down to see myself in a dress that was probably worth more than my life. The dress looked like it was made of gold silk, which it probably was. It had thin emerald green intricate swirling designs. It was a sweetheart top and right at my waist was an emerald sash. The rest of the dress fell down to the floor continuing the complex swirl designs. It's weird being in these dreams…I always feel so…happy. But the end of this dream always ends with fire. I always wake up soon after so I don't what else happens but there's a bright warm flame, and then I wake up confused.

My name is Maka Albarn Alexander. I don't remember anything from before the age of 10, and I live currently at a not-so-clean orphanage with kids half my age. But the kids loved me a whole lot more than the evil head master. Her name is Madame Medusa. The kids are petrified of her, and she even scares me a little with that psychotic look she gets in her eye when she spaces out.

A few weeks ago the orphanage got notice that they wouldn't be taking in anymore children because it would be closing down soon. So, kids I've been basically growing up with where leaving with their new loving families. I found myself seeing the numbers of close friends; I considered family, diminishing quicker than I anticipated. A week ago my last friend, a shy girl named Chrona, was adopted to this very loving and rich family. She now had a loving mom, an awesome dad, a protective older brother, and a sweet and caring older sister. She had a family that would give her the life she deserved and would die again and again for her safety. I was happy for her and she looked happier than I've ever seen before. Soon after she left though, I was the only one left. I didn't know if it was that maybe I was too small for anyone's liking, or maybe I was too old for a younger couple; I wasn't sure.

Today is my birthday, and like every year, just for today I sleep in until I want breakfast, and since I help the chief a lot, he makes me a special birthday breakfast. I could say that he was kind of the father-figure in my life but I don't remember my childhood enough to know what it really means to have a family. He's always caring and wants me to have fun because I'm still a kid. He told me one time that just because I don't remember my family doesn't mean my life is ruined, that I can still do what I wanted to with my life. I had a lot of doubt in what he told me that day, but I won't ever unacknowledged it.

Ch.1

"BRAT!" I woke up startled. It's my birthday and normally Medusa wasn't a total bitch this early in the morning. "BRAT!" She sounded closer this time so I got up and stood at the foot of the bed ready for _anything._ "Brat! Get dressed as nicely as your miserable self can. There's actually someone here that wants to adopt your poor ass." She went downstairs to occupy the family while I tried to look _somewhat_ presentable. I was used to the name calling, but I was so happy when she said there was someone to adopt me; to save me from this hell hole! I quickly got dressed in the least-tattered dress I had and brushed my shoulder-length blonde hair until it felt like silk. I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, but slowed down near the stairs to act mature. I felt like I was gliding down the stairs, I felt so graceful and happy. When I stood in front of the man I looked up at him with a smile, but when I really looked he showed no emotion at all. My hope faltered, but I kept smiling anyways. I didn't notice before but there was a boy about my age staring at me with such judgmental eyes, I felt a chill go up my spine.

"What do you think about this one Sir?" Instantly I knew this wasn't a father and that wasn't his son. He was like a butler.

The boy stood up straight and man was he tall. He was like a whole head taller than me! Maybe I was just used to short kids. He stepped out and stood in front of me judging me like I was some sort of pet. He circled me checking every little detail of my being, it was actually really creepy. He stood before me again and I could feel myself sweating. He grinned almost evil like Medusa sometimes and said "I like her…" For some reason all my hope and happiness crashed into darkness. My smile faltered big time and I showed no emotion. I was pretty good at it from living here for the last 7 years of my life.

"Here's 1 million dollars…" He ripped a paper out of his checkbook like it was nothing and before I knew it I was being ordered out the door. The man opened the door to a limo and the boy nudged me in; he also got in the car and sat next to me. The man closed the door and got in the car and started driving away. I was so scared out of my mind, and this guy was sitting too close for my comfort.

He scooted closer to me and rested his hand on my thigh which made me start to panic. "Hello…You are now hereby sentenced to be my personal maid and play thing…" There's that grin again that is creepy as hell. His hand slid up my thigh higher and I tried to squirm away, but he held me still. If I would have known that I was being adopted just to be molested, I would rather have stayed at the orphanage. He got close to my face and I couldn't escape, he was too strong. I closed my eyes and accepted my doomed fate. He stopped moving so I open my eyes to see him staring at me.

"W-w-what?" He's still staring at me and I was getting ready to deck him with something.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not that kind of guy. I was simply testing you." That grin appeared again.

I am so angry right now! "You're lucky I don't have something to deck you with…" I said through clenched teeth. "You're very lucky I have some control other my anger too…"

"You're feisty…I like that…" I could feel my face heat up when he said that. I looked at him straight in the eyes. What's with this guy? "I'll be nice to you and let any mistakes you make slide but only for a month. After that it's do or die…"

"This isn't fair…I…" I couldn't look at him anymore. I closed my eyes and looked down. I may be good at containing my anger but any other emotion, forget it. I can't help the tears, "…I want a normal family…" The tears are at full force now.

"You'll be fine. How long did you live at the orphanage? 2 or 3 years?"

"Shut Up! You don't know anything!" I'm glaring into his eyes as I yell to get across the message. "I've had to live in that hell hole for 7 agonizingly long years today!" I'm glad that the driver was a separate part of the limo. I turn and look out the window at the rainy sky and mumble, "worst birthday ever…"

"What did you say?"

I look back at him and say, "Worst. Birthday. Ever." I was even a little scared the venomous tone in my voice, but that's how I feel and that's how he's going to see it. I am pissed.

He didn't say anything else and I had nothing else to say. I continued looking out the window until we pulled up to the biggest castle I've ever seen. I thought the orphanage was big. No. The orphanage probably took up…the front garden and gate. This place was humungous. "Where the hell are we?"

"My house…" I look at him with wonder.

"I know you look rich but I never imagined this rich…"

"Does money fascinate you that much?" I look back at him quite seriously.

"No. No it doesn't. But seeing the new families my friends become part of, I learned that just by looking at them, I can tell what kind of person they are."

"What if it's a disguise? What if that person is pretending?"

"Through their body language. You can tell when they're honest or fake."

"What did you see when you saw me?" I was a little surprised by the question. I don't know how to answer that… "Hold that thought." He leaned closer to whisper into my ear. "Since you're my personal maid you must be extra polite to me in public, but when we're alone, I don't mind you being laid back. I actually prefer it that way. Just listen to everything I say and you'll be fine."

"Why do you trust me when we've only just met?"

He smirked, "Your body language says it all… It says many things…"

"One condition though… No touching inappropriately…"

He smirked wider and I think I saw shark-like teeth! "Who are you to tell your boss what to do?" If he over-steps any boundaries, he's got a huge fist with his name on it! "Now let's go in and I'll give you the grand tour… and some new clothes. Just stay close behind me and don't say a word. Got it?" I was kind of scared now. This was my job and if they don't like me, I can be out on the streets. I don't even have an orphanage to go back to. "Hey…" He gently grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm the only one who gives you orders and fires you. I like you though, so you don't need to worry about that." He smiled at me genuinely which made me feel a lot better.

Then he did something I really wasn't expecting… He kissed me! "W-what are you d-d-doing?"

"Happy Birthday. Now let's go inside." That was it… I could feel my face heat up because I didn't know what to do. I mean yes, he is attractive but I just met the guy! And here he is making out with me in the back seat of his limo! "If you don't get out of the car, I'll go a whole lot farther than a kiss…" I flew out the door and even held it open for him. He grinned, "Good job. You're doing a great job already." He climbs out and I shut the door. "By the way…name's Soul. Soul Evans."

"Maka Albarn." He smiles genuinely and I follow him in like he told me to; not saying a word to nobody and admiring the beautiful architecture. It's going to be a long day…


	2. Ch 2

**King Me**

Ch. 2

The palace was breath-taking and beautiful. It wasn't over-done or gaudy, it was graceful and amazing. The entrance of this place was gorgeous. It was a large well-kept garden with a wide variety of, I sure, rare flowers of every color imaginable. It had a lovely water fountain that looked like something from a dream. Standing in front of the gate, you could look down the brass fence and not see the end of it.

"Well….can we go in yet?"

I look at him feeling embarrassed. "I was waiting for you to go in! I was just trying to not freak out!" I know I was pouting a little bit but it was to be expected from me when I feel embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Well, you looked so full of awe looking at only the garden, which I thought I'd stop and stare at this beautiful sight…" I blushed probably an attractive red color as he moved closer. "And yes I was talking about you." This guy is so blunt and I was really not used to it.

"We have quite a bit to talk about later…" I mumbled under my breath and urged him forward. He gave me a smile that probably could have been considered mischievous but right now I wanted to be alone with him. Not that that makes any sense but I just need to talk!

We finally entered the palace and I couldn't count how many butlers there were! I lean over to Soul and quietly said, "And you need me as a personal maid why?"

"…later…" He spoke so quietly that it took me a moment to comprehend what exactly he said. The foyer was amazing just like I imagine the rest of the palace does. The theme I've picked up is grace and elegance and, like all rich people, gold. It wasn't overboard or anything but more like it was sprinkled everywhere in the house. Soul walked to his room without even looking up. One thing for sure I'm going to need for this place is a map.

We get to his room and before he even closes the door, "I'm going to need a freaking GPS for this house!"

"Relax will ya?" he sat down on his bed looking relaxed. "The only other place you need to go the kitchen, which is to the left and straight down the hallway," he moved his hand pointing in the right direction, "my office, which is that door there," he pointed to a door that was next to the bathroom, " and this room. I don't even have to show you the rest of the house but I want to get to know you better…kinda like a date." Again…blunt!

"Why is there only one bed?"

He grinned, "Well…I figured you'd be okay with it. Unless… you wanna sleep in the employee's wing…"

"…Condition…" I wasn't totally comfortable with this guy yet, but he doesn't seem to be like the kind of guy who takes advantage of girls.

"I should write these down…" He said with, what I'm now guessing to be, his signature smirk.

Smart-ass… "No touching. I have to sleep if you wanna be served all day."

"Hmmm… We'll see…" This guy was attractive a while ago, but now he just seems kinda arrogant. He left and came back with some clothes. "Wear these for now. I can get you different things to wear tomorrow or something. Maybe you and I can go on a little shopping trip/date." To him they might have been casual wear, but to me… they were fancy.

"Is this silk?" I am so not used to wealthy people and the amounts of money they can throw around.

"It's not the best but I'm sure you'll like it. It's the softest silk known." I think it's thoughtful that he's thinking about me. On the other hand he had this in his closet for who knows how long, but who probably could have given me something really bad too.

"Thank you."

He smiled looking very pleased by my approval. "You're welcome. Now get dressed so that we can take a look around." He pointed over towards his bathroom so I could change. I smiled and walked to the bathroom to change. I actually looked at the clothes he gave me and was very impressed. He gave me a deep purple baby doll tank top made with silk and had thin gold flowers and a short black layered mini skirt. He either wanted me to look a little slutty or he wanted me to look sexy; I'm not sure which with his mixed signals. As I was getting changed I noticed his bathroom. It was clean for the most part, but to me it kind of looked like a normal teenage boy's bathroom. It wasn't like the rest of the house; as a matter of fact, neither did his room. It was normal looking not filthy rich. It looked…homey, warm, and comfortable.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Soul, who was staring at the ceiling with much content. "Why is your room and bathroom so different from what I saw of the house?"

He glanced at me as if he were in deep thought and continued looking at the ceiling. "Because I personally don't like having to waste my time with crap that isn't gonna change anything. I only want things that'll change my perspective or have great value to me." He ran his eyes over me once and stared at my eyes for a few moments before he sat up. I felt my face heat up with all the affection and sweet words, but forced it away. I don't know this guy too well so no need to flatter myself. Even if he is attractive…and gives me nice clothes. "Well you ready to go?"

"Umm…well…"

"What?"

"What about the other butlers? Aren't they gonna get mad 'cause I'm not kissing your ass?"

He gave a weird look of amusement and annoyance. "No… we're going the complete opposite way."

"Like through secret corridors that only a few people know about!"

At least I was kind of doing my job in entertaining him. He laughed and then realized I was serious. "No. This castle has no room for secret corridors. It's all filled in with rooms and other things I really could care less about."

"Oh…"

"But… We are going to go to a secret part of the rear gardens that no one else knows about. Just me." His expression looked smug and victorious, but I didn't care.

Some part of me that was all girly was overwhelmed with joy. "Really?" I could feel the humungous goofy smile on my face, but it was like some other part of me was taking over. I got ahold of myself and blushed furiously. I heard him giggle at my behavior and I cleared my throat to say, "I mean, um…re-really?"

He walked over to me and I noticed the almost six inch height difference. I also noticed the masculinity he had and how insignificantly tinier I was compared to him. He patted my hair and ruffled it up a little bit. "You're cute." He said with a chuckle. I gently but playfully swatted away his hand and fixed my hair with a pout I was well known for back at the orphanage. I have a feeling things are going to happen I probably won't be ready for….. Great…


	3. Ch 3

Hey everyone. I know you guys are probably really mad at me, but my computer crashed and I just got settled and got off my ass to actually get motivated to finish this story. So I haven't forgotten you guys and here you go! *And I promise the next chapter will be out soon, but just bear with me.* lol! ;)

Ch. 3 (Soul's Pov)

We walked out of my room and I started walking in the direction of the gardens. I also noticed Maka following closely behind me. "Don't worry so much. You're so uptight."

"I'm worried about being caught! I have no life going for me, why would I mess up the only chance I have with a future!" She said as a harsh whisper. That got me thinking. She really doesn't remember anything from before she was ten…

We turned down a hallway that had a door at the end but it was a long hallway.

"How do you know how to get there! We've been walking forever! Everything looks the same!" She rubbed her head as if relieving stress.

"Relax. The door to outside is at the end of this hallway." She moved a little closer to me.

"I really can't afford to get lost in here. I think I might get lost and have to be alone… again…"

She whispered the last part and when I looked over she was truly scared of getting lost and being alone. To lighten the mood I laughed and said, "Don't worry, when we first moved in, I had to have a butler with me just to get to the kitchen! And that's just right down the hallway." I smiled at her to make her feel more at ease. It worked and she smiled at me, but still scooted closer to me making our shoulders brush. I wanted to hold her hand to make her feel safer but…now isn't the time to be selfish.

We finally made it to the garden entrance and I paused at the door. I looked up at her with a grin, "Prepare to be amazed."

She gave me funny look but after she looked outside the open doors, total awe took over her expression. I let her out first, being the gentleman that I am, and never took my eyes off her. Watching the dream-like fantasies twinkle in her eyes made me smile.

I took her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts, and lead her casually through the garden. I was in the middle of showing her the rose garden when I looked over and saw tears streaming down her face. I was shocked, "W-what's wrong!"

She laughed and gave a shaky laugh while wiping her eyes. "It's just so beautiful… almost dream-like… and so, oddly familiar…" I lead her to a nearby bench and we sat down. "Why did you bring me hear Soul?" She looked at me, almost expectantly.

"Well… I…" I didn't have anything to say. I didn't know _what _to say. "I really don't _know _why. I just felt like it was something I reallywanted to show." I looked into her deep emerald eyes to show her the truth. "I never come out here with anyone…" I really didn't notice how flirty that really sounded until after it came out of my mouth and seeing Maka's deep blush. I looked away staring at the ground and scratching the back of my head feeling my own cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "I-I-I mean, y-you know… I-I d-d-didn't mean i-it like th-that-"

I was interrupted by Maka's laughter, and I looked at her with a small glare, only making her laugh harder. "It's ok. I think it's sweet." It was the slightest of movements, but she scooted closer to me on the bench. I could tell I was blushing when I obviously scooted closer to her, leaving no room between us. She blushed but smiled and looked up at me. She closed her eyes and leaned her head in between my head and shoulders which shocked a little, but I relaxed 'cause it's supposed to be a cool moment. I got a little 'excited' when her hand feathered over my skin trying to find my hand. Our hands locked and I really needed to calm down. Give me a break I _am_ a dude… Shit happens at not so cool moments.

"Can I tell you something Soul?"

"Anything."

"You probably won't believe me but, I get these images in my sleep, sometimes when I'm daydreaming, and you're in them. I mean it's really weird. Like when I met you, I felt like it wasn't the first time; like 'I somehow know who this guy is'… Is that weird?" She was still snuggled against me, but looked up at me.

"Tell me what happened in your dreams."

She looked nervous, "W-well… I saw myself, but younger, and there was this boy. We would play together in a garden similar to this one and other places too. *_giggle_* I remember this one dream I had where I forced to play house with me, and I was the wife and he was my husband. *_giggle_* He pretended he was coming home from work and I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed like crazy! *_giggle_* There was another time, we were in like sixth grade and this boy trying to kiss me and this boy came in time push him away… He was really mad, but not to me… It was always the same boy; white hair, red eyes, a complete gentleman, sweet and kind… just like, you…" She looked at me, "What's wrong Soul? You look sad."

"Because, Maka, those weren't dreams… they were memories. That boy was me. Maka… You are royalty… Just like me. We've been best friends since birth." I gave her a minute to let it all sink in.

"B-but that makes no sense! I'm an orphan! I'm poor! Why am I remembering all of this now? What happened that I lost these memories?" She was crying, and I felt like shit.

"When we were about to go into high school, when your family's castle went up in flames… You were the only survivor. You were in such shock that you didn't remember me or my family when we went to pick you up at the hospital. You didn't have anywhere to go, so the hospital put you in that orphanage. Once I turned eighteen, I began looking for you and I had no clue where to start looking. So I started with all the orphanages, and then, the very last one I checked, and you were there." I knew I was crying but I couldn't help it. I haven't seen the girl I love in years, and she finally remembered who I am.

"…Soul…" She was crying with me and I hugged her as close to me as I could get. "Soul…"

"Maka. I've missed you so much. The day you lost your memory of me, was the day I was going to tell you something very important…"

"What was it?" We both stopped crying and were just so happy.

"That I love you." She hugged me tighter, but pulled her head back just a few centimeters away from my face.

She smiled at me with, what I hoped, were happy tears, "Good answer."

The smart-ass in me came alive. "What was I being graded on my answer?" The grin I wore was inevitable.

"No… but I was hoping this relationship wasn't going to be one-sided." I wrapped my arms around her waist while she rested hers around my neck, (now I really don't care because it was a hot situation, but somehow she ended up straddling my hips looking into my eyes) looking at her with complete confusion. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "'Cause I love you too…"

She pulled away again to look into my eye … and that's all it took…I lost my cool.


End file.
